


guide

by magearna



Series: college/soulmate au [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magearna/pseuds/magearna
Summary: college + soulmate au // in which you live in a world where everyone has a soulmate timer on their wrist, which keeps track of time from the moment you're born and only stops when you meet your soulmate. // in which you are a transfer student and he's a campus tour guide





	guide

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for the lack of updates...last semester got extremely busy and thank you for sticking by T_T honestly this one was so hard to write...but i hope you like it! we're almost to the end!!!

“So this building right here is the biology building,” the campus tour guide gestures to the left of the group, where a white modern building stood. “Anyone in biology?”

A few hands shoot up in the air and the tour guide beams at them. “Okay! Just remember it’s beside the greenhouses and you should be fine!”

The campus tour presses on and you continue to listen intently to the tour guide. Despite it being a weekend, the campus is lively with several groups of students wandering around led by a tour guide. You were a new transfer to the school and you signed up for the “New Student Campus Tours” that were regularly run by student volunteers. While the new semester wasn’t starting for another week and a half, you wanted to get a feel of the campus and most importantly, you didn’t want to get lost once classes started.

Your tour group of mostly first years is led by a brown haired boy with a nametag that has _Seungkwan :)_ handwritten on it with a green permanent marker. Even though the tour started at 10 in the morning, he’s upbeat and humorous to help ease the group of twelve’s feelings of nervousness. Throughout the tour, he occasionally inserts tips and tricks on navigating the school grounds, such as using landmarks as reminders so one doesn’t get lost while trying to go to class. Seungkwan was incredibly helpful and his advice helped you feel at ease about transferring into the new school.

As he continues with the tour, you can’t help but look forward to the upcoming school year.

 –

The tour ends at around 11 and the group disperses after saying thank you to Seungkwan. While many of the people in your group depart from the campus, you decide to stay a little longer and try to find where your classrooms were. You dig out a copy of your timetable from your bag and set out on your way.

You spend the next half hour wandering in and out of the school buildings, searching for the classrooms and lecture halls your classes were scheduled to be in once the semester starts. After finding your statistics class, you exit the math building and place a tiny checkmark beside it on the timetable.

“Um…next one is for market research…” You mumble, pausing to check the map that was given to you during the campus tour and scanning for the name of the building. “Hm….”

“Um…excuse me…” a familiar voice says. “Do you need any help?”

You look up from the map and blink when you realize who it was. “Oh! You’re the tour guide from earlier.”

Seungkwan smiles in a friendly manner. “Ah! You were in my group today.”

“Yes, yes.” You nod, giving him your name and smiling back.

“Is everything okay?”

“Oh! Yeah, I am,” you reply. “It’s just that I’m trying to find where the…um…this building is?” You hand Seungkwan your timetable and he reads the name of the building where your market research class was supposed to be.

“Ah! The West Hall,” Seungkwan’s expression lights up upon realization. “I know where it is. Shall I show you?”

“Oh! Sure, thank you so much!”

Seungkwan turns to you with a smile. “Don’t worry about it! I’m a tour guide in the school after all so I’ll help you out.”

The two of you cross the quad’s green lawns and various flowerbeds, approaching a structure that was two stories tall and had floor-length windows, letting the sunlight into the building. Seungkwan turns to you with a smile as he points out the building.

“It’s this one! It’s right between the greenhouses and the chemistry building.”

“Ah! Thank you!” You beam but your expression changes to one of confusion. “Huh, there’s no sign at the front?”

Seungkwan gives an apologetic chuckle. “Ah, yeah, this one doesn’t have a sign for some reason so it’s tricky to find.”

“Hm….” You muse. “At least I know where it is now. Thank you so much!”

“No problem! Are you looking for your classrooms?” Seungkwan asks. “I can help you out if you’d like.”

You blink in surprise. “Are you sure that’s okay? I feel bad since you might be busy…”

“Oh no, it’s totally fine!” He responds cheerily. “I’d love to help out. Well then, should we go inside and look for your classroom?”

“Ah, yes!” 

–

Seungkwan walks with you around campus, helping you navigate the school grounds and the interiors of the school buildings. Thanks to him, you were able to find your classes, some of which were placed in confusing places. But while the two of you were walking around, you warmed up to each other quickly and it felt like Seungkwan was your friend for your whole lifetime, not as though you just met him hours ago.

“Thanks again for all your help,” you say to Seungkwan as you emerge from the education building where your human development class was. “You’re a real lifesaver!”

He beams at you in response. “It’s nothing! I show people around all the time so I’m glad to help out!”

“You seriously helped me out,” you smile. “I really appreciate it.”

Seungkwan smiles back, a tad shyer. “It’s nothing much, really.”

An idea suddenly pops in your mind and you stop in your tracks to look up at him. “Do you like coffee?”

“Hm…I guess since I do drink it.”

“Then…” you start. “Can I buy you coffee as thank you? I feel bad since you weren’t on shift but you helped me out anyways.”

Seungkwan looks shy. “Oh, you don’t have to –”

“Just think of it as my token of thanks for your kindness.”

“Well…” He pretends to think. “Since it’s free…I’ll take it.”

“Whoa, you changed your tune really fast,” you laugh. “Let’s go get coffee at the library then.”

You head to the library, which also housed a coffee shop at the main floor. The two of you got your drinks quickly since there was no line; you had an iced latte and Seungkwan got an iced Americano. With your orders, you make your way to a picnic bench near a lilac tree on the green lawn.

“Are you excited for the new school year?” Seungkwan asks.

“Kind of,” you reply. “I just transferred here from another school so I don’t really know anyone.”

“Ah…are you worried about making friends?”

You nod. “I mean…I’ll try to make friends in my classes so I hope it goes well.”

“You’ll be fine,” he says. “There’s a lot of clubs in the school so you can meet other people who like the same things as you.”

“Are you part of one?”

Seungkwan looks proud. “Yeah! I’m part of the choir club and it’s really fun. We get to perform and I’ve met some of the most amazing people.”

“The choir club…” You pause. “Wait, you mean _that_ choir club that’s been on national TV!”

“Yeah!”

“Whoa, that’s so cool! You’re like a local celebrity.”

He fights a proud smile, pretending to be nonchalant about it. “Oh, I wouldn’t _really_ say that…but I guess!”

You tilt your head lightly to the side. “Would I be able to hear a short song from you?”

Your request catches Seungkwan off guard, making him set down his drink. “Eh?”

“I mean, you don’t have to but –”

Seungkwan waves a hand. “No, no, no. I would love to sing you something special.”

He takes a deep breath before singing the chorus of a familiar folk song. It was a song everyone knew by heart; it was about expressing joy and relief about finding one’s soulmate after so long. You’ve heard this song many times while growing up but Seungkwan’s voice brought a new life to it. There was so much heartfelt emotion into his voice that it genuinely seemed like he was genuinely singing to you as your soulmate.

His short rendition of the song comes to an end and you clap in admiration. “Oh wow, you sound amazing!”

“Ah, thank you, thank you,” Seungkwan says with a bright smile. “I’m glad you liked it!”

You take a sip of your drink before nodding. “That was the loveliest version of the song I’ve heard ever! It really seemed like…” Your voice trails off.

 _Wait a second,_ you think as you look down at your soulmate timer. To your surprise, the numbers that you were _positively sure_ were ticking earlier had now stopped and you look up as you feel your heart start to race. _Did he sing that song because he’s my –_

“Seungkwan…” You start slowly. “Did you choose that song for a reason?”

Seungkwan shrugs nonchalantly but he’s not quite meeting your eyes. “Maybe?”

He holds up his arm, showing you his _own_ stopped timer and you look up at him with a deer-in-headlights look.

You gape at him. “Wait…is it you?”

“Maybe it’s me?”

You jump up from your seat, slamming your hands on the table in excitement. “Oh my god! _It’s you_!”

Seungkwan laughs at your reaction, urging you to sit back down. “It’s me! Was the song a good hint?”

You nod, a smile of relief and delight breaking out across your face. “Ah, if I knew I was going to meet you here then I should’ve gone to this school a long time ago. I was looking for you in _Daegu_ , you know!”

“I was looking for you in _Jeju_ ,” Seungkwan huffs in a joking manner.

“I can’t believe we were so far away from each other…” you muse. “But…I guess it’s good that I transferred here after all.”

Seungkwan smiles at you fondly. “I’m glad that you’re here too.”


End file.
